


Love Will Set You Free

by Susan_Mia131418



Category: Die Mannschaft, German National Team RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, actually they are each other's boyfriends, after Mesut left the NT, both of them have no girlfriend or wife
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan_Mia131418/pseuds/Susan_Mia131418
Summary: 梦醒了，你还在，就好。





	Love Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> “在某处另一个你 留下了
> 
> 在那里另一个我 微笑着
> 
> 另一个我们还深爱着
> 
> 代替我们永恒着
> 
> 如果能这么想就够了”
> 
> 唉穆厄真的是白月光编织的一把刀啊。
> 
> 这篇文纯当个念想吧。

电话依旧是一片忙音。

Müller有些茫然地盯着屏幕上那个熟悉的名字，一种从未有过的陌生感无情地攀上他的身体。他不是没有想过这一天，只是没想到它来得这样快。

他不愿打开网络，因为那意味着铺天盖地的新闻报道、各种并不详实的猜测和球迷们的留言。可拜托，他也是被蒙在鼓里的那个。

他麻木地瘫坐在沙发上，平时脸上揉在一起的褶子此刻却通通舒展开来——却绝不是因为放松。相反，他感到一股空虚的紧张感自上而下包围了自己，迫使他下意识地张开嘴，大口大口呼吸着氧气，缓解窒息般的痛苦。

他想起了那声“再见”。

那是在法兰克福的机场。广播里播报着前往慕尼黑班次可以登机的消息，他选择性忽略了那个甜腻的女声，悄悄走到Özil的身边，扯了扯他的西装外套。这是他们约定的暗号，每当他们想要避开众人独处时，Müller总会做出这个动作，没心没肺地冲他傻笑。这次也不例外。

但奇怪的是，Özil这次并没有用一个只有他才能捕捉的浅笑回应他，而是一脸冷若冰霜，眉头微微蹙着。

等他们一前一后来到洗手间，Müller二话不说就把Özil熊抱在怀里。后者明显地犹豫了一会儿，才轻轻把手搭在了Müller的腰间，然后突然收紧。Müller有些莫名其妙地扭头看了一眼怀中的人。“Mesut？”他意识到了恋人情绪的波动，尝试着开口询问。

没有回应。

下一秒，他就被突然挣脱，随即被贴上了嘴唇。没有唇舌交缠，没有唇齿相依，只是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

他有些发愣，正想说些俏皮话调侃Özil突如其来的主动，却被他凝重的眼神制止。

“Thomas……”他迟疑着开口，眼睛里甚至出现了哀伤的水雾，“再见。”

Müller被这句郑重其事的道别弄得摸不清头脑。心里有不祥的预感升起，但转瞬被乐天的性格吹得烟消云散。“嗯，假期见！”他露出招牌式的阳光笑容，又轻轻抱了一下恋人。

直到现在，他才发觉Özil身体的僵硬和四目相对时的躲闪。再见？恐怕是再也不见吧。

他颓然地打开手机，又关上，机械地重复着这个动作。短信的提示音一直没有停过，但没有一条是属于他的。

终于，在他第五十四次打开屏幕时，期待许久的名字终于出现在上面。

他迫不及待地点开短信，慌乱间连手机都差点滑落。短信很短，却足够将他身上残余的全部力气统统吸走，只留下一具干瘪的躯壳。

“我们分手吧。”

伦敦，雨依旧淅淅沥沥地下着。

Müller曾经最讨厌这样的天气。他更喜欢和Özil窝在慕尼黑郊外的家中看看电影，或是出门遛遛狗。可现在，他却开始想念这烟雨蒙蒙的景象，如同Özil带给他的感觉一样，忧郁、安静而美好。站在Özil家门口，他毫不犹豫地按下了门铃。虽然稍显唐突，甚至有些无礼，但他绝不能让两人的关系仅仅凭借一条没头没尾的短信就戛然而止。

门只拉开了一道缝，探出那双大眼睛——布满血丝、充满疲惫。Müller在一瞬间意识到时光已逝去了八年，他们早已不再是曾经元气满满、笑靥如花的南非双子星了。

“你来了。”很淡漠的语气。没有惊诧，没有质问，只是平淡无奇的陈述句。

“嗯。”Müller显然没有料到Özil会这么轻描淡写。他突然红了眼眶，赌气似的瞪着Özil，“我来告诉你我爱你。”

Özil第一次露出了讶异。他迅速垂下头，用长长睫毛投下的阴影掩饰眼神中的慌乱，却无法遮盖两颊的绯红。

“你不明白自己在说什么。”

“我明白！”

典型的Thomas·Müller。Özil无可奈何地叹了口气，将身子闪到一边：“进来说吧。”

“为什么不和我商量一下？”

“因为那样我不可能坚持现在的决定。”Özil抬起头，一抹苦涩的笑浮现在他苍白的脸上，“原谅我，Thomas，我不能再为你犹豫了。”

然后他就感觉自己被Müller粗暴地揽在怀里。Müller听出了Özil语气中的矛盾、抱歉、痛苦和爱意。他知道做出这个决定需要多大的勇气，也知道这几天来恋人承受了多大的压力和无端的谩骂。他突然意识到Özil的忍耐或许早已到了极限，只是为了自己一再退让和妥协。

“我只是怕你成为那些政客利用的工具。”Müller把头深深埋进Özil的肩窝里，闷闷地说。既因Özil而感动，也生自己的气。

“我知道。可我管不了那么多了，Thomas。”Özil宠溺地揉揉Müller的卷毛，吻吻他的侧颈，将忧伤化为一声微乎其微的叹息。

“Mesut,”Müller猛然抬起头，扳正Özil的肩膀，郑重其事地说，“答应我，以后有什么事别一个人扛着好吗？我愿意与你分担这一切。不管别人是怎么说、怎么想的，不管你觉得自己在这个世界上有多孤单、多委屈，你一定要记得，还有我在你身边，和你感同身受，和你一同面对呢。Mesut，我爱你啊。”

Özil还来不及细想，鼻子就酸了。眼前的Thomas逐渐模糊，与南非那个青涩的奔跑在他前面的少年、马拉卡纳灿烂烟花下唤他“Mesut”的人重叠在一起。他的笑依旧没心没肺，眉眼依旧是阳光的模样，仿佛能治愈他内心所有的伤痛和灰暗，一点点绽放意想不到的甜蜜。如果说这八年有什么事他最无悔、最感恩、最值得珍藏的，那便是他遇见了Thomas，这个有着小虎牙的明朗少年——他的爱人。

“嗯，我答应你。”Özil主动吻上了Müller的唇。

梦醒了，但你还在，就好。

fin.


End file.
